Parceria Profissional, Parceria Sensual
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Momochi Zabuza é perigoso. Um empresário de segurança para lá de mortal. Hatake Kakashi é um empresário responsável e sério, além de tutor de Uchiha Sasuke. Talvez seja Hatake quem precise de um segurança. Yaoi/Presente de AS do YGNS para Predadora.


**PARCERIA PROFISSIONAL, PARCERIA SENSUAL**

Fanfiction de Amigo Secreto para Predadora - Fórum YGNS

(De Hatake Kakashi para Momochi Zabuza)

Anime/Mangá: Naruto

ONESHOT

Autora: **ShiryuForever94**

Gênero: Yaoi/AU/Lemon

Personagens: Zabuza e Kakashi

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, esta é apenas uma fanfiction para diversão. Todos os direitos pertencem ao autor, Masashi Kishimoto.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Garoto insuportável!

Já tinha ouvido falar do herdeiro do clã Uchiha. Os ricos empresários haviam morrido num acidente terrível e apenas o rapaz sobrevivera.

Só que Zabuza não tinha tido ainda a oportunidade de ver como ele era cheio de si até ser contratado pelo tutor legal daquele peste.

Hatake Kakashi ia pagar caro por ter deixado aquele energúmeno sozinho com ele naquela suíte presidencial!

E daí que era um rapaz milionário? Nos seus dezenove anos, Uchiha Sasuke era bem bonito e muito sedutor, só que...

Não, decididamente suas vontades sexuais não poderiam ser satisfeitas por Sasuke. Ele era muito senhor de si, era muito esguio, um moleque e, sinceramente, não estava com vontade de ver a expressão de entojo daquele abusado.

Talvez outra pessoa daquele staff...

Espreitando como bom empresário de segurança que era, Momochi Zabuza tinha o olhar selvagem de uma fera. Era excelente no que fazia e cobrava horrores para ter alguém sob seus cuidados.

Havia muitos que o temiam, pois tinha a fama de traiçoeiro e venal.

O terno preto muito bem cortado, o corte de cabelo masculino ao extremo, lábios grossos e provocantes, porte atlético, pernas longas. Momochi era um homem extremamente viril e recendia a sexo.

Fazia muito sucesso.

- "Hei, Zabuza, estou entediado. Vamos dar uma volta." Sasuke era um homem bonito, se é que aos dezenove anos já se podia dizer isso dele.

- "Quando seu tutor retornar do trabalho poderemos dar uma esticada numa boate qualquer. Agora, sossegue o rabo no sofá e me deixa quieto no meu canto."

- "Não ouse falar assim comigo!"

Ah, mas aquele garoto arredio e nojento precisava de um bom sossega leão... No entanto, não estava com vontade de se explicar para Kakashi depois.

- "Está bem, Sasuke. Então faça como quiser, vou verificar o perímetro." Mentira, ia era sair de perto daquele rapaz. Quem sabe encontrasse alguém mais interessante por ali?

- "Não pode me deixar sozinho!"

- "Não ficará sozinho, eu apenas estarei do lado de fora da porta, qualquer coisa, berre, grite, esperneie, soque a porta, você quem sabe." E foi saindo sem nem ligar para o muxoxo revoltado do jovem.

Zabuza pensou melhor e resolveu que precisava, realmente, espairecer. Pegou seu celular e chamou Hatake Kakashi.

- "Que foi agora, Zabuza? Poderia me deixar trabalhar?"

- "Hatake, eu vou dizer uma coisa a você, somente aceitei este trabalho por conta de nosso conhecimento prévio, agora, você me paga, Kakashi!"

- "O que houve, Momochi? Não dá conta de um reles pirralho?" Hatake estava assinando diversos papéis, um sem número de autorizações das imensas empresas Uchiha, da qual era agora Presidente, por indicação testamentária dos pais de Sasuke.

- "Ele vai para uma festa hoje à noite. Vou mandar Haku com ele, eu não vou e ponto final."

- "Como se você tivesse algo melhor a fazer. Haku é seu braço direito, não é mesmo? Ele é bom?"

- "Quase tanto quanto eu."

- "Eu não pago uma fortuna a você para um "quase tão bom quanto" vigiar essa simpatia chamada Sasuke." Hatake havia conhecido Zabuza num jantar de negócios. O homem alto e muito forte era segurança de um outro empresário, Mizukage, pai do agora herdeiro Suigetsu, não por acaso agora um amigo de Sasuke. A vida dos grandes empresários não valia muita coisa quando assassinos muito bem pagos estavam à caça deles.

- "Ninguém irá ferir seu precioso Uchiha, meu caro Hatake. Vamos beber hoje? Estou cansado de bancar a babá e adoraria sair com um homem, só para variar a conversa."

- "Espero que proteja Sasuke melhor que protegeu o Mizukage."

- "Nem venha com essa conversa!" Momochi ficou fulo da vida. Alguns diziam que ele tinha sido o culpado e ninguém lembrava que sua segurança havia sido dispensada dois dias antes do atentado que matara o pai de Suigetsu. – "Sabe muito bem que eu não trabalhava mais para eles. E também sabe que tenho as melhores referências em meu trabalho. Ah, vai pro inferno, Kakashi, se não quer mais meus serviços, pode ir se danar!"

A risada firme de Hatake do outro lado fez Zabuza descobrir que o homem de precoces fios prateados estava apenas irritando-o. O pior era que aquele homem sabia muito bem irritar quem quer que fosse com seu falso ar desligado, seus olhares de quem não estava prestando atenção, embora estivesse.

E muito.

Hatake era um negociador frio e eficiente. Era um excelente empresário e um homem que se deveria temer.

- "Venha me buscar às nove da noite, Momochi, podemos ir a um karaokê."

- "Por que sou eu quem preciso ir te buscar? Aquele ensebado do Iruka ficou com seu carro também?"

- "Às nove em ponto, Momochi. Não se atrase."

- "Não sou eu que arruma as mais disparatadas desculpas ridículas para atrasos inexplicáveis..."

- "Eu NUNCA inventei nada!"

- "Não? Então me explique como ficou retido numa passeata de bicicletas? Num domingo? De noite? Quem em sã consciência faz passeata de bicicleta à noite num bairro afastado?" Aquela história havia rendido o fim do casamento de Kakashi com Iruka.

- "Bem..." Hatake sorriu.

- "Às nove." Momochi desligou o telefone. Ele e Kakashi jamais haviam tido nada, apenas amigos, afinal de contas o homem de fios prateados era extremamente sério em seus compromissos e levara muito a sério ter se casado com Iruka. Tudo bem que fora simbolicamente, frente aos amigos, mas o recém-divorciado Hatake ainda estava se recuperando da separação ocorrida há seis meses.

- "ZABUZAAA!"

- "Esse moleque..." Momochi ouviu o brado de Sasuke e entrou, somente algumas horas, só mais umas horas. Quem sabe se divertisse um tanto mais com Hatake?

OOoOoOoOoOo

- "Já vai! Que coisa, pregou o dedo na campainha?" Hatake estava de toalha enrolada na cintura, olhou para o relógio na parede. Quase dez horas da noite. Quem podia ser? Sabia muito bem quem. Abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, olhos estreitados e um suspiro. – "Que foi? Vai acordar a vizinhança? Não sabe apertar só uma vez não?"

- "Não acredito que você ainda está de toalha! Não consegue ser pontual nunca? E olha que cheguei muito atrasado já contando com sua demora! Dá licença." Zabuza entrou no apartamento sem nem esperar convite algum. – "Vai demorar muito?"

- "Boa noite primeiro, não acha não?" Hatake trancou a porta e desistiu de dar alguma esfarrapada desculpa.

- "Tem sakê? Do jeito que você se arruma feito mulher, vai demorar."

- "Eu não me arrumo feito mulher! De onde tirou isso? Nunca saímos juntos, não tem como você falar isso de mim."

- "Pesquisei algumas coisas, sou segurança, lembra? Ou melhor, especialista em atividades terroristas e em escolta armada e desarmada. E então?"

- "Então o que?" O albino revirou os olhos e sacudiu a água de alguns fios teimosos de cabelo. Só então viu o olhar e o sorriso sacana de Zabuza.

- "Tem sakê?" Momochi vestia uma calça preta jeans, um coturno também preto e camisa pólo azul marinho. Tudo muito bem ajustado no corpo perfeito. Os cabelos espetados haviam se negado a ficar no lugar e estavam ao seu estilo desorganizado.

- "Tem sim. Pode pegar ali. Tem karakuchizake e amakuchizake." Apontou um frigobar.

- "Hum, isso parece encontro romântico."

- "O que?"

- "Nada não." Zabuza riu. Havia ocasiões especiais para o sakê e uma muito tradicional era em encontros românticos.

Se bem que... Ora, não havia ocasiões especiais para o sakê e pronto. Não se costumava dizer que aquela bebida era a melhor companheira na solidão? Bastava não tomar em qualquer copo nem tampouco para qualquer ocasião reles.

Grandes comemorações, cerimônias xintoístas de casamento, encontros românticos. Ah, também na falta de um pretexto feliz ou em caso de uma deprimente dor de cotovelo.

- "Estar com Kakashi é uma ocasião suficiente." Abriu o frigobar e arregalou os olhos. Havia praticamente uma coleção de boas marcas. Do mais puro sakê, o junmai-shu, até um mais simples, nigori-zake, se bem que esse último, só depois de refeições.

Escolheu um daiginjo-shu, gelado, e sentou-se à mesa baixa. Bebeu a primeira dose e ficou olhando o tempo.

Bebeu a segunda dose e suspirou. Dez horas em ponto. Mas que homem enrolado!

- "Vai demorar muito aí?" Zabuza falou alto enquanto tomava a terceira dose.

- "Quer que eu saia com qualquer roupa?" Hatake respondeu totalmente nu, olhando no armário, algumas camisas e calças espalhadas no futon.

- "Eu vou aí te ajudar." Rápido como era, Zabuza pegou o albino pelado, com uma camisa preta nas mãos, olhando-o com ar assustado.

- "Não sabe bater antes de entrar?"

- "Não sabe fechar a porta?" Quem disse que Momochi estava prestando atenção em alguma coisa além daquele corpo perfeito e malhado ali nu e ainda meio úmido? Álcool em sua circulação sanguínea apenas aumentou seu rubor. – "Bela coleção de roupas." Disse sem sequer espiar as roupas, mas secando com o olhar o peito malhado, os ombros firmes e largos sem serem exagerados, a cintura delineada, o quadril sinuoso e, um belo par de coxas e nádegas. Assobiou baixinho.

- "O que foi agora? Quer sair?" Hatake nem fez menção de se cobrir. O outro já o tinha visto mesmo. Não era muito dado a falsos pudores.

- "Não quero mais sair, acho que ficar aqui será bem melhor."

- "Nem vem, Zabuza, temos um contrato profissional." Hatake escolheu uma camisa vermelha e ia pegar uma roupa de baixo ocidental quando ouviu algo parecido a um gemido e olhou para Momochi e...

E...

Ele não estava acariciando seu membro por cima da calça na cara dura, estava?

- "O que pensa que está fazendo?" Kakashi até tentou, mas desviar o olhar da cara de tarado pervertido e do ar de fome do outro foi impossível.

- "Ficando bem quente para enfiar tudo em você... Quanto mais duro, mais fácil enfiar, não acha não?" Momochi arrancou a camisa e sentou no chão mesmo, tirando os coturnos.

- "Não esqueceu nada não?" Kakashi não estava acreditando naquilo.

- "De tirar as calças? Está com pressa é?"

- "Não, seu abusado, eu não concordei com nada por aqui, muito menos disse que alguém iria enfiar algo em mim. Ficou maluco? Pode se vestir que vamos jantar." Vestiu a roupa de baixo e pôs a camisa. Foi tudo que conseguiu, pois se viu agarrado pela cintura e atirado no futon em movimentos fortes e firmes. – "Vai pro inferno, Zabuza! Eu já disse que não!"

- "Certo. Apenas então diga não daqui a pouco." Baixou a boca na dele e beijou-o, segurando-o, esfregando nele, provando a boca macia e quente. Era tão bom. Por que Kakashi não deixava logo e pronto? Conhecia aquele homem, era difícil e forte. E por isso o desafio o deixava excitado. Sugou-lhe a língua com avidez enquanto seu membro rijo se esfregava no do outro que logo começou a corresponder.

Momochi partiu o contato para encarar um homem muito corado. – "Faz tempo que não faz?" Aproveitou para lamber o pescoço dele e morder aos poucos.

- "Ora, nem tanto, apenas não fico caçando homens por aí. O que pensa que vai acontecer?"

- "Pergunta burra. Sexo."

- "E se eu não quiser?" Hatake gemeu quando a mão forte do outro arranhou um mamilo.

- "Não quer?" Zabuza sorriu de maneira perfeitamente imoral e esfregou-se mais nele, sentindo a dureza no meio das pernas do outro. – "Acho que você quer..."

- "Por que comigo?" Hatake suspirou. Talvez...

- "Por que você me deu de presente aquele projeto de homem insuportável para cuidar. Estou tenso, preciso relaxar."

- "Eu não sou um boneco inflável para você vir descarregar tensão em cima de mim, nem pense nisso." Kakashi segurou-o pelos ombros, tentando se afastar dele. O peso dele era grande, a força também.

- "Tudo bem, vou descarregar tesão então." Zabuza colou novamente as bocas e beijou-o com intensidade, deixando o corpanzil pesar sobre o outro, impedindo-o de levantar. Girou os quadris para roçar mais e mais sua ereção no membro do outro, alisou-o, sugou-lhe a língua de maneira ritmada, apertou-o e logo fazia movimento de ir e vir em cima dele, como se o estivesse possuindo.

Kakashi gemeu. Não apenas uma, mas várias vezes. Aquele... Aquele desgraçado!

Zabuza nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar mais coisa alguma. Despiu sua calça numa rapidez digna de um carro de corridas e atirou longe as poucas roupas que Kakashi tinha sobre o corpo. Não deu tempo nem de Hatake pensar e Momochi engoliu o membro dele numa felação de fazer o mundo desaparecer.

Gemidos. Tudo que saía da boca do albino eram gemidos altos, murmúrios por mais e arfares desesperados.

O moreno lambia com fome, sugava apenas a ponta, engolia tudo, amassava o membro rijo no céu da boca e deslizava os dedos nos testículos do outro massageando e sentindo o calor se espalhar cada vez mais em ambos os corpos. Quando ouviu um quase grito do empresário albino, soltou o membro dele e colocou-o de quatro no futon, ouvindo a respiração forte do outro. – "Agora sim vai ficar bom..."

- "Vai pro inferno, Zabuza!" Kakashi arfava feito um corredor no final do sprint. Não reclamou de sua posição um tanto submissa. Na realidade, estava morto de tesão e necessitava alívio. A mão de Momochi logo segurou seu membro com firmeza e começou a masturbá-lo sem piedade.

- "Inferno é? Vou te mostrar... O que é inferno..." Lambeu a entrada do outro com perícia, sentindo-o contorcer-se um pouco e riu. – "Gosta de dar, Hatake? Nunca imaginei... Iruka te comia direito? Ele tem cara de passivo..."

- "Não costumava ser assim, aliás, não costuma, geralmente sou eu que... Eu... Eu acho..." Ótimo. Uma das mãos do maluco no seu membro e a outra com dígitos curiosos demais adentrando seu corpo. – "Esquece..."

- "Pois comigo, vai dar tão gostoso que vai querer para sempre. Agora deixemos de conversa e vamos ver se eu ainda sei fazer isso bem direitinho." Dois dedos no canal apertado, um girar por dentro e...

- "AHHH!" Hatake estava sem ar, sentindo um comichão por dentro, uma excitação louca. Sua próstata estava sendo pressionada ao ritmo com que o outro manipulava-o sem piedade.

- "Quer mais? Então começa a implorar. Adoro quando um homem forte como você se desespera pedindo para ser comido." Zabuza já estava tendo delírios eróticos vendo aquele homem de quatro na sua frente, o calor do corpo dele, o aperto, a maciez... Girou novamente os dedos e apertou mais a ereção do albino.

- "Vem logo, porra!" Kakashi deixou o orgulho, todo ele de lado. Estava tão desesperado que seus quadris iam e vinham nos dedos do outro, queria mais... E depressa!

- "Não vai se arrepender." Momochi retirou os dígitos e puxou Kakashi para cima, fazendo seu corpo encostar em seu peitoral largo e musculoso. Lambeu o ombro dele e virou-lhe a cabeça. Começou a lamber os lábios dele enquanto se enfiava devagar, ouvindo os gemidos altos e vendo-o retesar-se um pouco. Não parou, nem pensar. Enterrou-se nele de uma vez e segurou-o pela cintura, com força, mantendo-o no lugar.

- "Zabuza..." Um murmúrio de dor e desejo, tudo misturado.

- "Que foi? Grande demais para você? Não é um empresário poderoso? Pois seu poder para mim não é nada. Na cama, você vai se submeter gostoso a mim." Um sorriso sádico e afastou-se apenas o suficiente para entrar novamente, com força, aproveitando para lamber agora o lóbulo da orelha do outro e soprar nos ouvidos dele. – "Geme."

Nem precisaria ter pedido. Kakashi estava tonto de tanto desejo. Começou a forçar-se para trás, para o membro dele ir mais fundo. Segurou nos quadris de Zabuza e puxava-o e afastava-o, arfando e gemendo despudoradamente.

- "Não sabia o quão dedicado a uma boa foda você era, Kakashi."

O albino rilhou os dentes e apertou-o com seu corpo, estrangulando a ereção dele dentro de si. Zabuza viu estrelas múltiplas de prazer e gemeu alto. Enfiou com tanta força que Kakashi caiu para a frente, apoiando-se nas mãos, literalmente de quatro.

A visão daquele homem daquele jeito fez Zabuza endurecer mais ainda e perder o juízo. Não pensou mais, nem queria. Enfronhou-se no corpo do homem de cabelos prateados com uma fome indizível e embainhou a ereção dele, masturbando-o num ritmo impensável.

Kakashi pensava se estaria sonhando. Era de longe o melhor sexo que já tivera. Aquele Zabuza era... Selvagem.

Dominador.

Grande!

E muito, por demais talentoso em excitá-lo e deixá-lo maluco. Não conseguia parar de gemer, se entregar e deixar que o outro o penetrasse até quase rasgá-lo ao meio. Era muito desejo junto. Estava ponto de perder qualquer conexão com a realidade.

- "Goza gostoso, para mim, quero sentir esse seu corpo gostoso estremecer inteiro por minha causa."

A voz grossa de Zabuza, o cheiro de sexo no ar, o calor, os movimentos ritmados e fortes.

Era o bastante.

Hatake Kakashi, o poderoso empresário, de quem tantos tinham até medo, reduziu-se a um homem implorando por prazer e entregando sua semente nas mãos daquele empresário de segurança.

Momochi sentiu cada estremecimento e sentiu o canal do outro fechar-se em seu membro nos estertores do orgasmo violento. Adorou cada segundo e enterrou-se num último impulso, gemendo alto de prazer intenso.

O som de arfares, ofegares, gemidos. Um mistura de cansaço, paz e sonolência.

- "Zabuza..." A voz de Hatake era baixa e masculina. Firme.

- "Hum..." Um suspiro longo e um tapa nas coxas de Kakashi enquanto deixava-se deitar sobre ele, exausto.

- "Acho que eu vou te contratar como meu segurança pessoal..."

- "Com direito a serviços extras?" Zabuza riu. – "Gostou de ser devorado por um homem de verdade? Não sou aquela florzinha do Iruka não. Se quiser continuar nossos encontros, se prepare para ficar dolorido por dias..." Um ar predatório e um meio sorriso bastante sedutor.

- "Vai ser uma ótima maneira de sentir dor." Hatake moveu-se levemente. – "Quer sair de cima, não consigo respirar direito. Você é bem pesado, se é que não faz idéia."

- "Massa muscular de um homem de verdade como eu pesa, ora." Afastou-se devagar para não ferir o outro e estirou-se ao lado dele.

- "Será que Sasuke está bem?" Fechou os olhos, pensando no Uchiha.

- "Olha, se já está pensando em trabalho, acho que está precisando, decididamente, ser fodido novamente."

- "É mesmo? Acho que estou com vontade de falar de trabalho." O olhar de Kakashi era a perfeita mistura de sacanagem e inocência.

- "Pois vou já te mostrar o que fazer com essa boca..."

A noite foi longa...


End file.
